


Powerpuff Girl Z: Izuku

by SonnieCelanna



Series: Midoriya Multiverse - prime [9]
Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Black Z-Rays, But It's Not Present usually, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Grey Z-Rays?, Izuku the powerpuff girl, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Silly, The Powerpuff Girls, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, White Z-Ray's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnieCelanna/pseuds/SonnieCelanna
Summary: After defeating HIM and giving up their white Z-rays, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup had been under the impression that the rays would be forever lost to the void of space, containing their adversary.Unbeknownst to any of them, the villain had tried one last desperate trick to escape his fate and though it failed, it sent three specific Z-rays hurtling towards a new host.That hosts name? Izuku Midoriya.He's more than happy with the powers, but WHY DID HE HAVE TO WEAR A SKIRT TO USE THEM?!
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Midoriya Multiverse - prime [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661851
Comments: 41
Kudos: 153





	1. Bright White Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicRose/gifts).



> Want to talk to me on discord? You can find me at Syber Space:  
> https://discord.gg/aSMswsv
> 
> You may also be able to find me on Epsi's Hoard if you're lucky:  
> https://discord.gg/thehoard

Musutafu, Dagobah beach

“Come on, Young Midoriya!” A muscular blonde commonly referred to as All Might (real name: Toshinori Yagi), the world’s number one pro hero, shouted to a green haired teenager, Izuku Midoriya, hauling heavy boxes full of junk across the beach they were on. “If you want to be given this power then prove you are ready for it! Prove you are worthy and make your body ready!”

“Can’t worthiness include a two-minute break?!” Izuku called out to his mentor, who just let out a loud boisterous laugh. The teen was wearing a simple blue T-shirt, red shoes and a pair of cargo shorts while the blonde was in his class green jeans and white shirt combo.

“NONSENSE! A true hero never rests, my boy! Ahaha!” 

“I’m pretty sure that would actually be illegal in any other profession.” The greenette grumbled, grabbing a gargantuan pile of garbage and going to drop it into the back of a nearby truck. “And I thought you said I was worthy anyways? Even if my body isn’t ready.”

“Ah, well what can I say, I really get into this whole motivation coach thing.” All Might said with a chuckle, turning and pointing to a set of lockers nearby. “A true hero earns their powers by doing what is right with their own skills! Like you will earn your powers by clearing this beach of this unsightly trash. Come one now, we may still have three months to go but there is also still a lot of trash left! Those lockers won’t move themselves across the beach, ahaha!”

“I’m going!” The teen grumbled, hurrying over as his face was lined with sweat. All Might smirked however, happy to see that while he was clearly working hard he wasn’t overworking himself. ‘Guess he gets the importance of not overdoing it now. Probably still has the bruises from that tumble he took.’

“Alright, keep at it, young Midoriya! Just remember, hard work is much nobler than natural talent even if neither are things to sneeze at, ahaha! After all, It’s not like your powers are going to just fall out of the sky!” 

When they both looked back on this day in future, they would both be unable to avoid laughing at how fate would slap the blonde across his smiling face.

For now though, he would just continue to laugh as he watched his successor trip over his own feet and hit the dirt… sand?

Either way, for the greenette it hurt and the blonde just laughed all the while.

* * *

Elsewhere, deep in space

“ **So… cold….”**

In the inky void of infinite nothingness that was space, deep in it’s coldest depths travelled six bright white lights, within them trapping several dark purple orbs slowly but surely shrinking and dissipating.

White and black Z-rays.

The black orbs glowed as a weak, once jovial but now just dying voice called out, no one able to hear it’s cries.

“ **So…. Cold…. Have to…. Escape…..”**

They glowed brighter for a moment, as the black orbs radiated with a power only for the white lights around them to glow in turn.

“ **Last… chance…”**

Suddenly, had sound been able to travel, all anyone in the nearby planets would of heard was a blood chilling shriek of fear, the orbs trying to push the white ones away violently.

Three white lights moved forward, and the purple ones became even more erratic and violent, as if scared.

A desperate attempt to survive. A futile attempt to keep on existing.

“ **POWER…PUFF BRATS…. LEAVE….. AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”**

The orbs exploded suddenly, the three white lights being blasted out along with a few much smaller black ones, hurtling across the cosmos and the remaining three white lights quickly smothered the majority of the black orbs, as they shrank before finally dissipating, leaving naught but the white orbs behind.

An ancient terror had died a pitiful death, and no one would even know.

However, he had not died without one final event set into motion. As the three white Z-rays and small black orbs hurtled further and further through space, a bright flash engulfed them all and they disappeared.

And reappeared in the same spot, yet still a different place, as they continued on a course towards a blue and green planet.

Earth.

* * *

Musutafu, Dagobah Beach, several hours later

“Haha! You look terrible, my boy.” The skinny, almost skeletal secret form of All Might laughed as he walked alongside his successor, who was drenched head to toe in sweat and walking hunched over.

“I mean…. You kinda… turned up the training out of nowhere today. It’s intense but… not this much usually.” The boy said, with heavy sighs.

“You wouldn’t have this issue if you hadn’t overworked yourself, my boy.” The blonde sighed, pulling out his phone and pulling up his contacts. He had a taxi service he kept on call for when he needed to return home after training the greenette.

“Says the man who’s only all skinny right now because he pushed his muscle form for no reason while I was working my butt off.” Izuku grumbled aloud, making the skinny man roll his eyes. It was rare to hear such comments from Midoriya usually but when he was tired his more sarcastic side had a tendency to come out. They reached the crossing in the road the two would usually part at, though this time the greenette stopped and smiled tiredly at something in the distance. “Man I miss being a kid, before powers started developing and that.”

Following his gaze, Toshinori soon felt a small fond smile of his own grow on his face at the scene before them. Two children, presumably siblings where engaged in a water gun fight, playing on their little street corner and gardens.

It was quaint, wholesome and just a small joy in the world, children able to have fun. A nice scene to leave with positive thoughts… or at least that’s what it would have been on any other day.

Because on any other day, Izuku’s eyes wouldn’t have turned skyward.

On any other day, there wouldn’t be three bright white lights barrelling right towards the children, black beams separating off in other directions.

But what would happen on any other day just the same as that one, even as the blonde was rendered practically useless due to his power having been used up, Izuku didn’t hesitate for even a second.

“YOUNG MIDORIYA!”

As the skinny pro reached out his hand his successor was already several steps ahead, launching himself forward at the girl about to be hit and shielding her with his body.

Toshinori’s breathe hitched, heart constricting and eyes narrowing. For the briefest moment he feared the worst as he saw Izuku’s body became completely coated in a pure white glow, his silhouette barely visible.

The little girl fell back, her brother pulling her away, toy lost somewhere. Then something unexpected happened.

After all, the number one pro had seen many, many things in his long career. He’s be heartbroken but not surprised if the greenette has disintegrated, dying from the blast.

He wouldn’t have been surprised if the teen teleported. Hell, even if he inexplicably started a perfect dance routine, he wouldn’t have managed to surprise or shock All Might, as he knew to expect anything....

And yet, he couldn’t expect this. In fact, what did shock him was something really rather simple in comparison to the other ‘options’ it could have been.

Izuku’s feet landed on the ground, his body still moving and keeping All Might’s satisfied his student was alive, but his glow turned from white to a light pink, then baby blue before settling on a brilliant emerald green.

The boy’s form changed and to his surprise, a cry came from Izuku into the heavens themselves that at the time the blonde had no hope of understanding.

“ **BUTTERCUP!”**

Finally, the light faded and the greenette came into view once more.

“H-huh? W-WHAT THE?!”

Toshinori hunched forward quietly, arms dropping forward as his jaw dropped and his entire being filled with endless confusion at what he was seeing.

* * *

If you asked Izuku what he’d been thinking when he jumped in front of that ray of light, the only answer would be nothing.

Well that wasn’t entirely true, he was pretty sure the word ‘protect’ may have flashed by his mind as his arms had wrapped around the girl, a warm sensation hitting his back for just a moment.

Then, before he could even understand why, his body was moving on it’s own at speeds he was fairly certain wasn’t normally, everything around him gone into a green light he couldn’t see past.

He felt a device in his hand and instinctively swiped at it, before he felt things around him start to change. His legs got colder, he felt something tight cling to his body. Fabric formed around him and hard solid lumps of metal felt as though they had formed on his wrists and ankles.

And then, a huge weight came into his hands that somehow, even despite his awareness of the objects weight, he was able to lift up with a single hand without a problem.

A cry escaped from his throat as an instinct he didn’t understand.

  
“ **BUTTERCUP!”**

And finally, the light faded away, the world coming back to normal. The very first thing he noticed is that his entire form felt… light. Much lighter than the human body had any right to be.

The second thing he noticed was that his clothes felt much different, so he looked down and his eyes widened in shock and confusion.

His outfit had changed completely. Instead of his red shoes he had one’s that were green and solid metal, with massively oversized white soles making them look somewhat futuristic. His ankles and wrists had oversized metal bands with green, pink and blue trims.

His hands were now wearing fingerless gloves, the left of which also had three rings on his pointer, middle and ring finger, each with a light on top with the letter P visible inside them. They each also had the three colours, the green one on his ring finger lit up while the other two, pink on his middle finger and blue on his pointer finger, were dim.

Around his neck, he could feel the pressure of a solid black choker with another P engraved in it, though how he knew without seeing he wasn’t quite sure. He also felt small white pearl earrings in his ears, despite the fact he’d never gotten piercings in his life. He even felt two diamond shaped hair clips in his hair.

Next came the parts that had him really confused. For reasons far beyond his comprehension, his old clothes had been replaced by what was essentially a tight green swimsuit, with the top having a large black trim and thin straps. Protecting his modesty at least was a long also green skirt with black trim. However, that also left the question, WHY THE HELL WAS HE IN A SKIRT?! 

There was yet even more to this outfit however, as around his upper waist he felt a rather small varsity jacket of some type hugging his body. The collar and basque were both the same green as the rest of his new outfit, but with white lines circling around them, his rather tiny sleeves that only reached to his shoulders really were pure green and the main body was a light yellow colour that went well with the rest of the outfit. It also had a bright green P emblazoned on the left breast. Finally, there were two darker green lines that stretched around to the back and formed something of a heart shape, the inside of said shape completely white.

The final accessory completing the whole bizarre ensemble was a white belt with a tricolour detachable round communicator in the middle. It had three lights to the side, and several small gold accents around it.

“H-Huh?! WHAT THE?!” He cried out in surprise, swinging around the massive item in his hand he didn’t even realize he had. He turned, eyes wide and came face to face with his mentor. His face flushed red at the fact his mentor was seeing him in what was most definitely not an outfit meant for guys, but choose to focus more on the fact that it came out of nowhere. “A-All might? What’s going on?!”

“Young Midoriya?! Is that really you?” The blonde asked, making the greenette tilt his head in confusion. “You look so different, If I didn’t see it with my own two eyes I wouldn’t even realize it was you! But… why are you in a skirt?!”

‘My clothes changed, nothing else though? Also-‘ “Good question? I mean it was definitely whatever those white lights were at fault but… why this?! Why change clothes for one and why to _this_ of all things?!”

“And there’s also the question of the mallet.” Toshinori added, confusing the greenette before his eyes turned to the item in his hand and his jaw dropped again. Somehow he was holding up what could only be described as a gigantic double sided mallet that had to hit harder most pro’s could. Not to mention the… energy it was overflowing with. ‘Wait, how did I ….’

“I… I don’t get it.” Izuku said with a confused sigh as he began moving forward. It felt easier than normal for some reason and he missed his mentor’s stunned face, as he continued to move around in circles. “So that wasn’t just someone with a clothes changing quirk playing a prank? It feels like more than that. Maybe I should go see a doctor-“

“Young Midoriya…. Come to me.” All might commanded simply, voice serious and the greenette obeyed confused. “You absolutely, certainly, most definitely do not have a quirk right? No lies?”

“Yes! Why would I lie about that?!” The greenette exclaimed, raising a brow. The skinny man just pointed down and following his gaze, izuku’s eyes widened once more. “O-Oh… Oh my god.”

His feet weren’t on the ground. He was hovering in the air… he was flying through the air! Confused, and wanting answers he focused on the idea of raising higher into the air and despite all the confusion, he couldn’t help the smile that came onto his face as he raised higher into the sky.

“I CAN FLY?!” He asked excitedly, before looking around to the end of the street. “Can I fly fast?!”

“Wait, young man-“

It was too late though, Izuku blasted off into a blur of green light, quickly ending up at the end of the street and coming back in what felt like no time.

It also didn’t escape Toshinori’s notice that the greenette seemed rejuvenated entirely, somehow nowhere near as tired looking as before.

“MIDORIYA!” All Might shouted, quickly bringing his student’s attention back to him, sheepish look on the greenette’s face. “Focus please! We have no idea what has just occurred and if it’s dangerous or just some oddly done prank to put you in a skirt…”

“Oh god, I forgot about that.” Izuku’s face quickly went back to being a blushing mess as he remembered, making the blonde raise a brow.

“How did you forget?”

“I found out I could fly. Kinda distracting.”

“…Fair point.” The number one pro conceded, taking a moment to try to think of what on earth they should do. Did Izuku really have powers now? Just like that? “I want you to punch me.”

“Excuse me?! But-“

Steam rolled off Toshinori as his muscles grew and his familiar muscle form towered over the still hovering greenette. “My boy, we must know what we are dealing with. I do not want to stay in this form longer than necessary, so please just hurry up punch me while I block.”

Seeing his mentor hold his arms out in a cross guard, Izuku sighed and put down the mallet in his grasp. He wasn’t expecting anything to happen, his strength didn’t feel any different.

Oh boy was he wrong about that, as his fist came down towards the man’s wrists, the blonde quickly ended up skidding back across the street making the teen’s eyes go wide. “Did… Did I do that?!”

“Yes, yes you did.” All Might said, shrinking back into his skinny form with a frown and a contemplative look in his eyes. “We need to get you to a doctor right away.”

“All Might?”

“Whatever this is…. It would appear you have powers now. Whether temporary or permanent, and whether they are safe is the question we need to ask now.”

His green eyes went wide, and he looked down to his gloved hands. “I… have powers now? WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME I JUST NEEDED TO PUT ON A SKIRT?”

All Might let out a sigh, as he once more pulled out his phone and called a taxi, this time intending for both of them to go to the hospital. “I don’t think that is how it works, young Midoriya.”

After a few moments, the taxi was booked and on it’s way and the two could only wait for them to arrive. All Might smirked.

“So, you’re definitely going to be able to handle going into a public crowd wearing that?”

“I- WHY WOULD YOU POINT THAT OUT?! NOW I WON’T!”

“Hm, well consider it revenge for you hitting me.”

“YOU TOLD ME TOO!”

“Did I? I don’t recall that.” The skinny pro couldn’t help but smirk, as their ride rounded the corner. He wasn’t going to admit it to his successor but that strike had actually hurt, especially in his weakened state.

“Oh, and young Midoriya?”

“Yes?” Izuku asked irritably.

“Is there anything you need to talk with me about, regarding… this.” He gestured over Izuku’s interesting new attire. The greenette’s glare became much harsher as he picked up the nearby hammer.

“I can, and will hit you with this.”

“See, that’s not a no.”

When the greenette lifted the hammer up with a look of malicious intent in his eyes, the blonde finally relented and escaped into the safety of the Taxi.

as they rode quietly to the local hospital, both had the same thought running through their mind.

‘Weirdest ending to training ever….’


	2. Testing and Discovery

As Izuku could have predicted, the ride to the hospital was fairly awkward, All Might and the greenette just sitting in silence in the back of the taxi while the driver sat completely quiet himself, staring ahead with no more than a schooled expression of confusion.

Still, it seemed being a taxi driver had brought him many similar weird moments as Izuku’s sudden skirt dilemma if his small mutter of ‘Why is it always me’ was anything to go by.

It was only a short five-minute ride fortunately, though the dread only built for the now blushing teen as the hospital came into view, as he would now have to face people dressed like this.

“Thank you for the lift.” All Might said to the driver, handing over some yen while Izuku just clambered out and gripped his new skirt tight as his face continued to heat up. “You ok, young Midoriya?”

“Three guesses.” He commented quietly, not meeting his mentors eyes. It was one thing, the man seeing him with context as to what happened and where there was no strangers around but as soon as they walked into that hospital…

It set his nerves on edge a little, even if a more logical part of his brain that was currently buried under his embarrassment was trying to remind him that there was no real reason to worry. Tiger of the Wild Wild Pussycats wore a full feminine get up and no one questioned him other it.

Then again he wasn’t a known pro adhering to a theme of a group so….

“I’m sure it will be fine, just focus on the bright side. The flight or the strength., focus on one of them instead.” His mentor advised as they walked into the main waiting room. Izuku did as the blonde said, though he still felt uncomfortable when he felt multiple sets of eyes linger on him for at least a moment.

  
He began to slow down as they neared the front desk, letting All Might deal with explaining. As he stopped, hands clasped together, he overheard something rather interesting.

“Is that kid wearing a skirt?” One man whispered.

“Yeah, looks like it.” The woman beside him confirmed with a hum, seemingly uninterested. “Good for him I guess, I’m more interested in how he takes care of those horns.”

….Eh?

“What horns?” ‘My question exactly, mister Stranger.’

“Those ones on his head.” She gestured, trying to act subtle about it. Confused, the greenette reached up and felt around his head, only to find nothing of the sort.

“…Are we looking at the same kid? That blonde one doesn’t have any horns.”

‘Ok, what?’ Izuku looked around for anyone other than him in a similar outfit, only to come up with nothing.

“No? I’m on about the black haired one? See, pitch black skin and horns.”

“…We’re both definitely seeing the green outfit right?”

“I mean yeah, that’s obvious. Why are we seeing different things? A quirk?”

“Probably.”

With that, their conversation wrapped up leaving the subject of said discussion absolutely bewildered. Neither had gotten any part of his looks right aside from the outfit, go figure, yet it was plain to see they must have been talking about him from context clues.

Then it occurred to him what All Might had said earlier about him looking completely different. ‘Maybe that’s a side effect, then? Some kind of perception filter, hiding what I really look like to others? Well at least that means no one will recognise me from school if I run into them.’

“Young man, it’s time for us to go.” His mentors voice suddenly brought the greenette out his thoughts as the skinny man gestured to the doctor beside him with a serious expression. “They wish to handle this immediately due to the nature of this… situation.”

Izuku nodded, following the two through the halls, the doctor pulling off ahead of them by a short amount. As it turned out, that was for the best as Izuku noticed his mentor begin to stumble as they walked along, as widening as he moved to the catch the man. “All- I mean, uh-“

“Yagi.” All Might supplied through a pained breathe, Izuku nodding.

“Are you alright, Uncle Yagi?” The teen asked, getting a confused look from the skinny man which he just shrugged in response to.

“I’m fine… just shouldn’t have pushed myself earlier.” He said with a sigh. “Delayed pain, it’s pretty irritating.”

“I can imagine.” Izuku hummed with a barely masked hint of concern, helping the older blonde to his feet. The doctor looked back before quirking a brow. “He’s not got the greatest balance, accident from a few years back. He’ll be fine now, just nearly tripped.”

The doctor seemed to buy it, turning and walking into the office, the teen and pro following him in. It was rather standard for a doctor’s office, except for one thing.

There was a door leading into what was a massive training field essentially, visible through the glass. Izuku remembered it from when he was a child, though he never got to use it due to being quirkless.

“So, first things first, I’m doctor Ikari. May I please have your names?” Ikari asked. He has light brown hair, tired golden eyes and a rather minute figure that seemed surprisingly unhealthy for someone who worked in the medical field.

“Toshinori Yagi.” All Might spoke first, watching the brunette write it down before their gazes shifted to the greenette.

“Izuku Midoriya.”

Suddenly, both the pro hero and the doctors faces briefly lit up in shock. Izuku raised a brow in confusion, an emotion that only grew with what doctor Ikari said next.

“Did you just shapeshift?”

“N-No? Why?” The greenette asked, looking to either of them for an answer.

“My boy, you have looked completely different up until you said that. Now you look like yourself again.” All Might explained, inspecting his student curiously. 

“So this is how you are meant to look then? Green hair and eyes?” the golden eyed doctor asked, getting a nod from the teen. He quickly scribbled down that bit of information. “Interesting, I had been seeing you as a blue haired muscular man moments ago. Rather reminiscent of Tiger from the Wild Wild Pussycats really If you know of them.”

“I just saw a ginger kid with yellow eyes and a few scars.” All Might muttered, getting an odd look from Izuku.

“So… I also heard two people talking outside and they saw completely different things themselves looking at me.” He explained, turning to the doctor. “They both saw the same outfit though.”

“Hm, well we can return to that chestnut later.” Ikari decided, moving to a nearby drawer and pulling out a machine of some description. “For now, I think we should begin some tests…”

* * *

“Alright, come on, don’t even think about trying any of that funny business with trying to slip through the bars again.” A gruff voice called into a pitch black room, before suddenly light spilled in through an open door.

A few police officers walked in, grabbing the cage that contained Hedoro Viran, or as the media had taken to calling him, the Sludge Villain.

Truly, the media were such creative geniuses, he thought bitterly from the cage he sat imprisoned in that was moved out into the street.

It was the day of his transfer to a new prison since he’d been defeated by All Might and he just wanted it to be other, as he had to be brought through the city that was the site of his defeat.

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” He explained futilely, aware no one was actually listening as he glared ahead. The cage had certain suppressants on it that quickly tore his sludge apart due to the limited amount he had to use, stopping him from escaping.

He let out an angry huff. It was all that stupid brat’s fault, and the symbol of peace. If neither of them had shown up he could have been safely enjoying his life with all his stolen goods instead of locked up like an animal!

“Let’s try to make this-“

“OKANO! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!”

Hedoro’s gaze turned skyward before his gaze widened in shock at the rapidly approaching black lights that burst through the air…

…Straight at him.

“IT’S GOING TO-“

They hit and there was a sudden explosion of darkness, before a cruel, high laugh rang out through the air.

And the next thing anyone knew, everything began to drown in slime.

* * *

An hour later saw Izuku in the training field, a few small microscopic sensors attached to him as he stretched his arms and legs. Nearby, both All Might and Ikari watched on, one concerned and the other with budding excitement as they observed a live X-ray of Izuku’s body.

“Ok, doc…. Mind running me through that one more time?” All Might asked, arms crossed. “Because if you’re saying what I think you are…”

“Alright, so this here, this little section near the stomach?” Ikari pointed out on the machine an area just around the same place the greenette’s lungs would be. “This is commonly thought to be where a thing that I can only describe as ‘quirk energy’ is produced. It has more technical names of course, but that’s keeping it simple.

“Think of it like electricity if you would, in its initial state it’s just pure energy coursing through the body but once an emitter quirk or transformation quirk is actually activated, it changes to do very specific things. Like how electricity can be used in headphones to deliver sound.

“Consider the recent debut pro, Mount Lady. Her quirk turns that raw energy into a form that allows her to grow exponentially. The interesting thing here Is that though mister Midoriya clearly has powers now, he isn’t producing any ‘quirk energy’ at all, nor is there anything stimulating that area.”

Ikari then pressed a button and the overview of Izuku’s body changed, showing a black silhouette but inside, there were three obvious white lights in his body, spreading throughout him. The golden eyed doctor then pressed another button and each white light lit up a different colour. The one that dominated most of the body was green and still, the second biggest light was pink, swirling about a small amount but not really moving and finally the smallest one that seemed to be moving somewhat erratically inside the teen was blue.

“This is where things get really interesting, mister Yagi. You see, my following theory after realising Midoriya’s own quirk energy wasn’t being stimulated or really even exists more than as a small residual amount from his parents was that the quirk energy then must exist in these light rays. It took quite a bit find a way to track them but using a UV scan of his insides I managed to find what you see here. As you can see, the green ray for whatever reason is currently dominating over the other two which are simply sitting around, not really contributing at all at the moment.”

“Fitting, I guess.” All Might said with a small laugh despite himself. Of course it would be the green one.

“Yes, well, anyways I scanned them with every test I could think of… nothing. There is not a single trace of ‘quirk energy’, foreign or otherwise in these light rays. There is something… powerful in them but, whatever this is, it is not related to quirks at all.” Ikari finished up, taking in the bewildered and concerned expression of All Might. “So, I think it’s for the best we test mister Midoriya’s abilities now, because there is no other way we are going to learn about them.”

Izuku stood straight at that, mind racing with the implications of what the doctor had revealed. Ikari showed them both a timer, a grip strength machine and even a large machine that had a display which was currently switched off and a pressure pad of some sort on its side.

“Alright Midoriya, here’s what I want you to do. Five laps around the track we have here, the machines on your body will automatically track the time and calculate your speed at the end. We’re going to do this twice, once with you staying on the ground and a second time with you flying, to see how much of a difference there is if any.”

“Got it!” The greenette nodded, positioning himself at the start line in the innermost lane and taking a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

“Then… GO!”

And in an instant, the two men were greeted to the sight of a green blur surrounding them in mere seconds, the wind causing the blonde’s long hair to billow slightly.

Suddenly the greenette stopped in front of them, a massive smile on his face as he hopped around. “Holy crap that felt so amazing! I mean how fast did I even go!? Everything looked like it was in slow motion and it felt like everythignwastakingforeverbutatthesametimeit’slikeitwasninstantandovernotimepassedatallandthatssoweirdand-“

“Izuku!” All Might quickly grabbed the greenette’s attention with the use of his first name, as his features softened and he smiled. He couldn’t blame the kid, he remembered the first time he’d utilised One for All’s speed. “Still have other stuff to do remember?”

“O-Oh, right!”

“I must say though, even without the introduction of flight these numbers are beyond impressive.” Ikari hummed with a glint in his eyes, as he showed the two the board with the times on it, making their jaws drop. “Mister Midoriya passed a lap roughly every one point five four seconds for all five laps, his finishing time a cool seven point seven one. Do you know what that means, either of you?”

Izuku’s eyes lit up bright in an excited glee as he instantly worked out the math. “Wait doesn’t that mean I was going over five hundred miles an hour!?”

“Correct!” Ikari laughed, unable to hold back his own excitement at what they were getting to witness. He showed them the numbers, glee obvious in his voice. “More specifically, at least according to the machines, you reached roughly a top speed of five hundred and eighty miles per hour from running alone! Now, we have to test flying!”

“Oh uh… can I have a moment, doctor Ikari?” Izuku asked with a small frown. “I’ve not really practised at all so… I’d prefer to get used to it a little first to be safe?”

“That’s fair enough, I want to bring up a point to your uncle anyways so feel free to practice.” The brunette encouraged, before turning his attention to the blonde while Izuku began hovering before flying around in circles. “I want you to look at those light rays.”

“Huh?” The skinny blonde raised a brow in confusion but did as he was told, checking the lights. “What am I looking for?”

“Note the green one, it’s brighter than before but the others remain untouched. A quick check confirmed that while they are somewhat weaker than the green one, they still possess extraordinary strength that isn’t being utilised at all here. There is more to his powers than I believe we will see today. Based on this vibrancy though, I can tell you one thing for certain… these powers, at least as long as they continued to be used… they will be sticking around.”

“Wait…. So I have powers for good?!” Izuku suddenly asked as he hovered down with surprising grace, as if he’d been flying all his life and not just for ten minutes at most today.

“It would appear that way, yes. Congratulations, I suppose mister Midoriya. Of course, I expect there is still more to find for now, so if you would?”

“Ah! Right….”

He took his place at the starting line once more, and they followed the same song and dance again but this time Izuku stopped a little bit sooner in front of them, all eyes turning to the board to see he’d only taken seven point one seconds this time. At the bottom, there was an estimate of his top speed.

“Six hundred and thirty miles and hour?! Holy crap…”

“Yes, a rather impressive speed to be sure and a full fifty miles per hour difference from running speed.” Ikari smiled bright, clapping his hands together. “In fact to my knowledge, I believe the only known pro who is faster than that is All Might as he has claimed to have broken past the sound barrier before. I’m not sure I believe him, but if he tells the truth then being only behind the number one pro is a far cry from terrible in terms of speed.”

With that Ikari turned to the two strength tests he had prepared while Izuku and All Might shared bemused looks behind his back.

“Now, I have just three last tests I want to go through, though only two concerning your physical body. We’ll get to those in a moment however, first I wish to inspect your hammer now.”

Tilting his head to the side, Izuku hurried over to said weapon and brought it back to the man. He tried to hand it over but as soon as he let go, ikari fell straight forward as the hammer crashed into the ground with a resounding thud.

“Oh my god, are you okay?!” The greenette asked worried, quickly helping the doctor back onto his feet as guilty crept through him.

“I’m fine… it seems that hammer weighs much more than it appear and far more than I could hope to lift.” Ikari said, shaking his head before turning his attention to his office. “I’ll be right back. In the meantime, the machine on the table is a special grip strength machine designed to withstand people with super strength and the bigger machine when you hit it will display how many newton’s of force you have output onto it! Please check those while I go grab another machine I think we’ll need.”

“Do you need help-“

“I’ll be fine thanks!”

With that, Ikari disappeared, leaving Izuku and Toshinori on their own. With a shrug, Izuku walked over to the table and picked up the small device. He gripped the top hard, watching the numbers shot up until they reached the ceiling from his grip (Which managed to put a few small cracks into the device but only very minute ones)

“Three thousand two hundred and forty eight kilograms.” He read out to his mentor, who just shook his head in quiet disbelief at what he was seeing. The greenette then put it down, turning his attention to the ‘punch machine’ as he mentally dubbed it. He looked to All Might for confirmation he was ready, getting a nod and he threw his most powerful strike right onto the pressure pad.

The metal cracked as a number flashed up in red LED's on the screen.

“Four hundred and sixty four thousand?!” Izuku asked in disbelief, stunned at his own showing,

“Ah, that’s what you managed to output? Very impressive, Midoriya! The average amount of newton’s in the punch from an adult male is about one thousand five hundred in this day and age so that’s quite the increase.” Ikari practically gushed as he suddenly reappeared while struggling to pull along some kind of mini crane machine. “If that is your punching strength then you truly are something else.”

“Uh… Doctor? What is that?!” Izuku asked in bewilderment at the machine, hurrying over and helping the man move it much easier towards the hammer that was sitting upside down and waiting.

“Ah, this is a device we use for certain quirks that increase the weight of items or have similar effects as that. You see, it may not look it but this machine is designed to be able to pick up a skyscraper. It’s got internal bits of tech making it so much more powerful.”

“Awesome.” Izuku smiled, unable to help himself before he took a step back and watched the doctor operate it, trying to pick up the hammer.

“I’m curious to see if this is a case of the hammer being to heavy for a regular human to lift of if it’s something else-“ Before the doctor could even finish, a loud snap reverberated in the air as the metal claws of the ‘crane’ shattered trying to pick up the hammer. “-Ok so something else then.”

“He who be worthy?” All Might asked in amusement, only to get a serious look from the Doctor. “No… no way? You’re pulling my leg.”

“Midoriya? How hard is it for you to lift the hammer?” The golden eyed doctor asked, ignoring the blonde for a moment. The greenette just shrugged, walking over and lifting it high above his head with one hand.

“Pretty easy to be honest, no heavier than a normal small hammer.” He explained, setting it back down while Ikari hurried over to the display again and began to take notes.

“Interesting, then I wonder if- What the?” Suddenly, the Doctor dropped his notes as his eyes widened and he leaned in closer, before a horrified expression took over his face. “Ah! Mister Midoriya-“

Then, out of nowhere….

“ **AHHHHHHHH!”**

A sharp searing pain shot through Izuku, causing him to let out a pained scream as he fell to his knees, clutching his head as his body began to convulse.

“Young Midoriya!”

All Might quickly rushed to his students side with panicked eyes, reaching out to him. He grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight in the only move he could think of to try to reassure the boy

“Those light rays! They stopped being inactive, they’re all trying to fight for control in his body!” The doctor explained, dropping down on the other side, laying the greenette out flat. “Mister Midoriya! Focus on my voice, you need to try to bring those colliding energies within you under control.”

“A-Ah ow ow wo! H-How- AHH!” Izuku’s breathing was rapid and shallow, his eyes full of pain and fear as his body shuddered violently, the pain inside him like a torrent that refused to let up.

“Just try! Focus on the energy inside and bring it under your control, if you can!”

It made no sense and he still had no idea what he was actually doing but he did his best to follow the man’s instructions through the pain, eventually finding a warmth inside himself and making it grow colder, before repeating the process twice over.

As he did, the shuddering began to subside, the pain disappeared and he was left taking deep, pained breathes as he recovered.

“Izuku?” All Might asked worriedly, his student just giving a shaky thumbs up as he pushed himself up off the ground, being gently held back by his mentor. “Steady now…”

“Wh-What was that?” He asked confused, Making Ikari sigh as he pointed the display towards them, showing that all three light rays were now moving and active, the green one smaller than before.

“It would appear that the inactivity of the two other rays wasn’t to be permanent, they just shot to life moments before you collapsed trying to overpower one another and the dominate light ray.”

“Overpower?”

“Yes. They didn’t merge in any way or leave each other alone which presumably would have ended up with more favourable results in either scenario. The green light ray took dominance initially due to its strength but the other light rays are trying to take over, and they will likely keep trying until they succeed or are destroyed. They’re working against one another and as a side effect your body was being tore apart. Mister Midoriya…. We need to either make these rays combine or we need to remove them as soon as possible.”

“W-What? Why?!”

Ikari fixed him with a heavy gaze.

“If we don’t this process will repeat. You might be able to stave it off for a while, but unless a solution is found, as long as they stay in you…

“You are going to die.”


	3. Z-Ray is born

“You are going to die.”

Those words echoed in Izuku’s head as he pushed himself up, wincing lightly and letting out a heavy breath as he turned to Ikari.

“I’m… i… I finally get powers for the first time in my life and they’re  _ deadly _ ?! You gotta be kidding me…” He whined, steadying himself against the wall. “Least the skirt was just an embarrassment issue…”

“I’m sorry that this is the case, mister Midoriya…” Doctor Ikari sighed, before gesturing for Toshinori to grab his ‘nephew’. “Please, let us return to my office for now. We have learned all we need to in terms of what you are capable of for now, and I would much rather focus on finding a solution to this new issue.”

With that, the brown haired doctor walked back through the room, while Izuku and All Might share a look of worry before following him. They soon found themselves settled into chairs, as a heavy silence hung between them, Ikari seemingly deep in thought.

“…Midoriya.” Very suddenly, the quirk doctor broke the silence as he looked up to his patience, a calculating look on his face. “Can you… sense this energy inside you at all?”

“Sort of?” Izuku said with a tone of uncertainty, scratching the back of his head with a sigh. “I can definitely sense something is different at least. I can also sense some kind of energy from this hammer, though it feels… different by like a small amount. Well… sorta.”

“Sorta?” Ikari raised a brow.

“Well… I can feel something similar in me but ever so slightly different and yet also I can feel something completely different inside.” Izuku frowned. “I’m not making any sense, am I? What I mean is I feel like the power itself is different but there’s a part that is the same at the same time. There’s three other parts as well that feel almost the exact same but a tiny bit different.”

“Well, if I translated that right, a part of the light ray inside you has the same energy as the hammer but it’s only a very small amount?” The doctor inquired, getting a nod from Izuku. “Well, perhaps that means there is the potential for similar weapons? Either way it doesn’t really help us at the moment.”

Izuku blinked, before holding his hand out and focusing. Suddenly a white light appeared in his hand which grew and shifted in shape until suddenly a gigantic water gun formed in his hands, making Ikari and All Might jump out the way in surprise.

“Young Midoriya?” His mentor questioned, before his eyes widened in surprise. “Wait, does that not look the same as the one the young girl you saved had?”

“Y-Yeah… and it has the same energy I mentioned.” Izuku inspected the ‘weapon’ as he thought over the implications of that. “I don’t know why but this one just felt…. The easiest to call on. Like the other two didn’t want to come out.”

“Well that is odd. However I need to ask you to refrain from testing more of your powers mister Midoriya, there are already enough complications as is at the moment.” Ikari scolded lightly, making the freckled boy blush lightly as a sheepish look came onto his face and he sat down.

“Sorry doctor.”

“I understand; it must be hard to resist the temptation to see everything you can do after spending so many years completely quirkless. I need an assistant for this case…” With that, the brunette stood up and started walking towards the door. “I will do my best to be back as soon as possible, until then keep an eye on your nephew, mister Yagi. If there is another episode, try to walk through him it like we did before.”

“Understood.”

With that, Ikari left, the student and mentor were now alone. Izuku rubbed his hands on his face as he leaned back and All Might just sighed.

“So… I get powers and death comes knocking five minutes after.” Izuku commented, morbid amusement running through him. “You don’t think that’s a sign, do you?”

“Regarding One For All? Hardly.” The skinny blond waved away the notion instantly, smiling despite the situation. “My boy, you are going to live to get One For All, then you will live past that and surpass me one day.”

“I-“

“And the reason I know that, is because you are Izuku Midoriya!” His mentor said encouragingly, patting him on the knee. “You got through to this point in life, despite everything it’s thrown at you. Even when I was… less than stellar with you, you still rushed into action against the slime villain and you’re still here. I’m not one to believe in fate or the like, but if anyone was ‘destined’ to be a hero my boy, it’s you. Nothing, not villains, not naysayers and certainly not some random powers are going to stop you. You’re gonna show them who you are and then you’re gonna go on to be great.”

Izuku couldn’t help but smile at that. If there was one thing the number one pro knew how to do, it was give an inspiring speech. Unfortunately, it didn’t last for long.

“Thanks All Might. Still… I’m kinda scared.” He admitted quietly.

“Well, if you ask me, fear is a good thing.”

Izuku looked up in surprise.

“Huh?”

“So long as you don’t let it dictate you, control you that is. Fear can be an amazing tool, a power we all share. Keeping us safe and alert, keeping us fast when we need to run, adrenaline pumping through us. Fear can be our friend.” The blonde said, in a manner that was far too practiced for it to all be off the top of his head. “My predecessor told me that the same day she chose me for One For All.”

“Woah really?!” Izuku asked, eyes sparkling with excitement at the thought of finding out about who trained All Might.

“Yes. I don’t talk about her much for personal reasons but I felt this would be an acceptable scenario to bring her up. I’ve remembered it throughout my whole career whenever a task seemed too daunting for even me, it was part of what kept me going after I got my injury. I didn’t know if I was going to survive my boy, if One For All would die with me that day as I stood on weak knees and stubbornly tried to carry on. Point is, I was scared… and that’s okay.” All Might gave his successor a warm smile, which was returned with a soft smile from Izuku. “You’re gonna pull through and be just fine, young Midoriya.” 

“Thanks, ‘uncle’ Yagi.” Izuku said teasingly, making the blonde laugh.

“Why did you go with the uncle angle anyways?”

“Just thought it would make more sense than you being a random stranger considering you know a fair bit about me and they might have questioned why we were hanging out otherwise with our age gap.” Izuku explained, making All Might let out an understanding ‘Ah.’ “Anyways, I-“

He suddenly stopped as his eyes narrowed, an odd sensation running through him. Then…

“AHHHHHH!”

Their faces both shifted to worry from the sound, sharing looks before Izuku rushed to the nearby window, the sound having come from outside.

He was  _ not  _ prepared for the sight he saw.

Musutafu was drowning in sludge. Very familiar sludge.

“No…”

“My boy, what’s- Young Midoriya!” All Might’s tone was one of concern, and rightfully so as Izuku opened the window and jumped out of it from one of the highest floors in the building. It quickly faded when Izuku began hovering before taking off into the sky. “Oh yeah, he can fly…”

The freckled teen could only stare in horror as he raised higher into the sky and saw a majority of the city had already been drowned somehow. He could sense something so similar to himself out there and yet distinctly different, more negative… more sinister.

And the slime… It looked familiar.

“It can’t… it can’t be…”

He was caught off-guard by a sudden ringing noise as if a phone was being called. He looked down to the source, seeing his belt, specifically the centerpiece, was flashing a bright green as it continued ringing.

He blasted down back to the window and dropped inside, his skinny mentor raising a brow at the device.

“No idea, but Musutafu is drowning in very familiar looking slime…” Izuku explained, his mentors look shifting to one of horror, before the freckled boy grabbed the flashing accessory, finding it could slip out of his belt and that it had seams in the middle with two hinges at the back. It flipped open to reveal the bottom half had a few simple buttons, two speakers and a small microphone on its otherwise plain cream colour surface, while the top half of this ‘device’ had a screen which was currently pitch black. it was only like that for a moment however before suddenly-

“AHHHH! HELP! SOMEBODY!”

“Z…Ray…. bla… All….Might….”

Izuku and Toshinori’s eyes both felt their blood run cold, sharing aghast looks at what was presented on screen. There, somehow through means unknown to them, the Slime Villain was in the middle of Musutafu with powerful control over his sludge he’d never had before. He was also surrounded by a pure black, sinister aura to Izuku’s eyes.

“He’s like me…” The teen whispered under his breath, horrified. Then his eyes sparked as realization hit. “Those black lights that shot off! The white lights were with them until they hit me, I bet he was hit by one of the black ones! Which means- Oh no… that means the Slime Villain might be as strong as I am now…”

“Shit! I can’t step in like last time, my time limit already suffered enough, pushing myself again could have serious consequences….” The blonde was clearly conflicted, even as smoke was slowly starting to pour off of him but before he bulked up, he noticed his successor who was looking himself up and down. “Young Midoriya… no, you are not a pro! This is not like last time, this could be much worse-“

“But I’m also way stronger now! Plus maybe the white will cancel out the black somehow.” He said, lifting into the air as his mentor glared at him. Izuku sighed. “All Might… he’s going to be way stronger now right? If you can’t step in to fight, I can at least step in to get people to safety, he was kicking the pro’s butts before without being this strong. At the least we can see If me being there will somehow cancel him out.”

“Alright fine, but only to get people out of harm’s way while I think of a solution my boy! It’s far too dangerous for you to risk fighting with these powers right now.” The blond relented, getting a nod from Izuku who then grabbed the water gun and giant hammer, storing them away inside himself as they glowed before he took one last look at his communicator. He just blinked at what he was presented with.

“Huh, that’s handy…”

“What is?”

Izuku showed his mentor the screen, which had information listed showing the exact street the slime villain was on. He also noted there were a few other screens, one which had a list of contacts like a phone, one with a display of his body and one with a list of people Izuku didn’t understand the purpose, which currently only had two names on it. ‘Toshinori Yagi’ and ‘Kenzo Ikari’. ‘I wonder…’

He didn’t have time to waste on it though, so he quickly typed in All Might’s number into the contact area, surprised when calling the man worked and even more surprised when he got a video from the blonde’s camera. “Well, at least we can stay in touch. Need to check more of this later but I gotta go now!”

“Be careful, Izuku!”

Izuku nodded before flying out the window once more and feeling a little warm inside. That was the second time today All Might had called him by his first name.

He shook his head, kicking up to full throttle instantly and becoming a green blur of energy as he made it to the main area of the city in record time, seeing the slime spreading beneath him.

He swooped down, trying an attempt to recreate All Might’s punch from months prior in a futile attempt to see if he  _ could  _ stop the villain through sheer strength… that plan was quickly met with a resounding ‘no’ as his fist slipped inside the slime before he pulled away and hurried into the air again.

“Crap, need to think of something else and quick.” He grimaced, looking around and spotting a fire hydrant. He zoomed towards it in a green blur, punching the hydrant clean off where it was implanted in the ground, trying not to smirk at how good that felt and making water spray out violently. It did manage to make a small amount of the slime weaker and fall apart but it was overall ineffective. ‘Wait, water… ah!’

He held out his hands, the water gun forming once more. He wasted no time dunking the nozzle into the slime and pulling on a small slider which sucked up way more of the Slime then Izuku was expecting, managing to clear half the street surprisingly quickly.

The tank filled up on top of the gun and he pulled it off, letting out a small hum. An idea struck him and he held out his hand, grinning when a second empty tank formed.

That was a secondary priority though. He took off once more as a scream ran out and he traversed around and over buildings, spotting bystanders inside the slime or about to be hit by it. He pulled people out as quick as he could and took them to higher ground, as well as trying to suck up the slime in the process.

Every time he filled a tank he wasted no time taking it to a pile he’d started gathering that in the span of about a minute, quickly grew to have an entire pyramid of them stacked up, no longer able to harm anyone.

“Everything going alright out there, young Midoriya?” All Might asked from the communicator, the audio filled with a small amount of static.

“About as good as I can hope for, no one has drowned yet despite how far the slime has spread. He can’t have been holding people for too long…”

A group of kids were running for their lives up ahead, Izuku’s eyes widening upon spotting them. The furthest behind the pack tripped and fell as the slime began to overtake him.

“Then just keep saving them my boy! And remember, do not fight the-”

The others didn’t look back, instead continuing to run right into a street where a car also attempting to escape the slime was incoming.

“HEY, WATCH OUT!”

He rushed straight for the kids about to get hit, quickly taking them out the way of the car which swerved but stopped before any damage was caused, while Izuku spotted the final kid beneath the slime, likely drowning like he once did.

He wasted no time getting the child out, sucking up the slime and taking the kid to his friends before a determined look settled on his face. ‘He’s willing to kill even little kids like this…’ “Sorry All Might, but someone has to stop him  _ now _ !”

“Midoriya-“

Wasting no time with arguments, the green haired teen shot off towards where the commutator had told him the villain actually was, barely noticing the eyes in amongst the mound of sludge. He took a calming breath. ‘It’s okay Izuku, people need saving,  _ you can do this! _ ’

“Hey, you want to fill a place up with your slime? Try this on for size!” he shouted as he landed right near the main body, once more sinking in the nozzle and trying to collect the sludge.

However, this time instead of managing to get it all, a tendril wrapped around his leg and he was suddenly flung into a nearby wall, then another and another.

He threw his arms out as forcibly as he could, making the appendage explode off of him only for four more to try to restrain him, each of which he barely dodged as they had almost got him with the element of surprise. ‘Note to self… Crashing into walls… isn’t fun even with super durability…’

“Z…Ray…. Black… ray… All Might….” The villain groaned mindlessly, seemingly unaware he was even fighting at the moment. “K-Kill… brats…”

Suddenly, Izuku felt his leg being tugged as an appendage got a hold of him, another taking his water gun and throwing it for miles. ‘Crap!’

Then he was taken under the sludge, being forcibly held as he tried to escape to no avail. ‘Crap crap crap! Don’t drown, don’t drown!’

He kicked and flailed aimlessly, trying to just get an opening to breathe…

At least he was until he noticed the fact he didn’t feel like he was running out of breath at all. In fact he felt like he was still breathing in clean fresh air despite the position he was in. ‘Can… can I breathe without air?! Awesome!’

With that sudden revelation he calmed down, looking around and spotting the main ‘body’ of the slime villain, where his eyes and teeth, his seemingly only biological features were present.

Izuku would have sighed in relief if he could as his chance made itself known to him and a light green energy trail suddenly blazed through the inside of the slime.

Not expecting the teen to swim through him, the villain had been unprepared for his sudden movement. Izuku managed to move fast enough to punch out a few teeth and elbow an eye, making the creature scream before he was violently ejected from the slime from an unexpected powerful blo, finding himself suspended in the air and coughing up sludge. ‘Gross.’

Looking down, his eyes widened as he realized the blow that had knocked him out had come from the villain pulling back all the slime it had previously been throwing out, shifting and growing around the centre point until finally a massive sludge giant stood with a blank stare and a rabid growl.

“Z…ray….white…..kill…..”

‘I don’t know if I’d have called him stable before but he’s definitely gotten a lot less intelligible.’ Izuku thought, eyes running over the creature and noticing only a few people were still inside, eyes closed and motionless. ‘No…’

He turned into a green blur, flying back to get enough of a start before barrelling straight into the slime, rolling out the way of an attempted strike that destroyed the top half of a nearby building while Izuku grabbed the victims inside and pulled them out, dropping them all off at a rooftop and quickly turning them to help them cough up any sludge that had slipped inside their throats or noses.

He didn’t have long to help them though once one of them woke up, as he heard another set of screams and turned to see the slime villain had picked up a bus and launched it through the streets, several people inside screaming for their lives. ‘You have gotta be kidding me!’

He quickly weaved through the tentacles of slime as he took off once more, coming under the bus and punching a hole straight through the bottom of it before he took it into his grasp, quickly levelling it out as he floated down to the ground. “Everyone, jump out!”

The people inside, though in states of shock, wasted no time following his command and all started escaping through the hole he had made. A few gave him odd looks on the way out but most were too preoccupied with running for their lives.

Just when the last passenger departed and Izuku thought he could finally put his attention back on fighting the sludge villain, yet another scream quickly proved him wrong.

“Kids, look out!”

His attention turned to see two kids frozen in fear and following their line of sight he saw a car flying through the air. With a small growl he quickly readjusted the bus in his grasp, blasting around to the front and grabbing it by the grill before flying towards the car and batting it as hard as he could with the bus back into the slime villain, who let out a cry of agony as he was caught in the teeth.

Izuku wasn’t done though, spinning in the air for a moment before sending the bus in after the car, managing to briefly knock a hole into the villain, while the bus landed safely in an empty street below, crashing onto Its side.

Instead of reforming the lost slime, the villain shrunk until his ‘wound’ was gone and he sent a death glare the skirt-clad boy’s way. “You… can’t stop me… now…. Hero!”

‘Well would you look at that? And people say a bus to the face isn’t good for you.’ Izuku floated in front of the villain, as his mind started running a million miles a minute. ‘Okay so he’s definitely a little more ‘stable’ now for lack of a better word. Only got that way cause he shrunk? Maybe the amount of extra slime he’s using was messing with his brain somehow…’

“Die… hero… I’m going to… kill you…”

Remembering what he had noticed on the communicator, the list of people a thought occurred to him and he took out the communicator, where All Might was looking in concerned. “My boy! I told you not to fight!”

“Sorry! Too late to back out now though!” Izuku said, flipping through menus until he got to the list with All Might and doctor Ikari’s real names on them. He looked up to the gigantic sludge villain with a glare. “Hey, slime! It’s Izuku Midoriya! Remember me?!”

The villain growled before a look of recognition came onto his. “YOU! YOU… BRAT! DIE!”

“Your vocabulary has gotten way too limited.” Izuku muttered under his breath as he dodged an appendage coming for him. He also noticed ‘Hedro Viran’ was now on the list of people stored in his communicator. “Fine, you want me? Come and get me!”

With that, the freckled teen rocketed into the sky in a green streak, making sure the slime was just behind him at all times as the villain reached out for him.

“My boy, what are you doing?!”

“Stretching him out, trying to reduce his intelligence. I’m hoping if I stretch him enough his brain or whatever he has will shut down for a while. Unless you have a better idea? Cause I can safely say the ‘cancel each other out’ theory is not working.”

“…Actually I might have an idea. You may be able to repel him with your white light.”

Izuku blinked while checking to make sure the slime villain was still coming after him. “But cancelling-“

“Not cancelling my boy, repelling! I have no idea if this will work or not but it’s worth a shot. I used to have a classmate who could create energy meant to repel other kinds of energy. She could do things like remove all the electricity in a machine with her power.” The skinny blond explained over the communicator while Izuku felt his face start to freeze. His instincts were screaming at him to turn back now before he entered the vacuum of space but his mind knew he had to stretch out the villain as far as he possibly could. “It’s just an idea but perhaps you could do something similar to the black lights!”

‘Well, we won’t know if we don’t try.’ “Alright, what do I do?!”

“You muttered something about a black aura back in the hospital, I’m assuming that means you can see it still?” His mentor asked and Izuku paused, before focusing on the energy in the air that the sludge villain was exuding. He dodged the incoming barrage of slime and started flying back down to earth as quickly as possible.

“Yeah! Have to focus but I can see it!”

“Alright and I know you can sense your own energy from earlier so you need to try pushing out your energy onto the slime villain! Reach deep inside yourself my boy and bring it all out!”

“Yes sir!”

Izuku’s gaze hardened as his body began to glow. His bracelet and anklet trims turned white, his green glow grew brighter and to his eyes his own white aura started to appear around him as he came upon the main body of the slime villain whose eyes had gone blank once more.

“Z…Ray… brat… white… die….”

“Alright ‘Hedro’, let’s see if you can withstand this!” Izuku called as he reached the villain and punched with all his might, hand sinking into the slime villain. There was a brief moment where it seemed ineffective before suddenly the villain glowed black and the black light ray exploded into the sky, before shooting off in another direction. ‘Dammit, now that could go to anyone…’

He didn’t have time to dwell on that though as the black glow faded away and the villain shrunk, revealing his normal self, the version Izuku remembered from when he’d attacked him and his childhood friend, Bakugou.

“Ugh… stup…id.. brat-ugh…” ‘Hedro’ suddenly fell forward, crashing against the ground and not moving. ‘I’m going to hope that means my plan worked just as well as All Might’s.’

Izuku smiled for a moment before he noticed that despite the lack of the black “Z-Ray” as the now unconscious had kept calling it, there was still all the newly created sludge hanging around. He looked up, only to grimace as he saw a barrage of slime coming down.

Looking around, he spotted another fire hydrant and appeared beside it, knocking it clean off where it was embedded in the ground with a punch. Then as water began to spray into the air he quickly formed his water gun again in his hand, quickly sucking up the water into the empty tank before he took off and aimed for the slime, firing a powerful spray of water he was ninety percent sure actually had more water than he had taken into the weapon.

It wouldn’t do much but it would at least weaken the sludge enough that it would hopefully not cause any more serious issues for anyone. With that dealt with, he quickly put on a new tank and came to the slime villain, sucking him up into a final tank before he could wake up and potentially escape.

He looked around, spotting a convenience store nearby and rushing inside, finding a roll of bin bags and tearing off a few. He felt slightly guilty for ‘stealing’ but he felt stopping an incredibly dangerous villain was a good enough reason to be let off the hook. He took off the tank, throwing it inside the first bag before he started wrapping up bags within bags and tying each of them closed. If All Might had been able to seal the villain in a plastic bottle without issue then he should be able to breathe still with this solution as well.

With that handled, he also grabbed a nearby notebook and some stationery, tearing out a page and explaining the basics of the slime villain just whoever found him didn’t know how to handle the villain’s quirk so no one would accidentally let them loose.

With that done, he dropped the bag and the note into the street, stapling the note to the bag before returning the stationery and notebook where he found them and taking off into the sky, noticing the building where he’d been storing all the slime nearby.

It only took him a couple seconds to make his way over, floating down onto the rooftop and walking towards them. ‘Now what do I do with these? Do I just drop them with the villain or-‘

“Halt! Who are you?!” A familiar voice asked, making Izuku whip around to see a man in a navy bodysuit, with wooden arms, a wooden belt and a helmet glaring lightly at him. “I’ve never heard of a pro like you before… ”

‘Crap, it’s Kamui Woods! Quick, think! A name, think of a name.’

“I’m uh- I’m Z-Ray!” Izuku said, standing with as much confidence as he could muster.

“Nice costume, Z-Ray.” The pro hero snorted, as he held out a hand, roots starting to slowly grow. ‘Oh no.’ “Now, are you a pro… or a vigilante?”

“Well, b-before I answer that… these tanks have a-all the extra slime the villain created.” The freckled teen explained, very slowly lifting his feet off the ground so that it was almost imperceptible when he was now hovering instead of standing. “Y-You should know what to do with it. A-As for what I am… I’mgonenowbye!”

With that panicked shout he took off into the sky before Kamui could restrain him, flying as fast as he was capable of towards the hospital, where he saw the open window and All Might waving for him to come in.

He quickly sat down on the chair after, heaving out a sigh and looking to see his mentor was looking at him unamused. “For the record, if I  _ was _ your real uncle, I would be making sure you got grounded tonight for sure.”

Izuku flinched but nodded in understanding, only to be caught off-guard when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a smile on his mentors face.

“On the other hand I’ll admit that was rather impressive for your first time fighting a villain and I’m proud of you.”

  
  


“All Might….” The teen could only smile to himself, before realizing that doctor Ikari was still absent. “Wait how long was I gone?”

“Maybe ten minutes? It definitely wasn’t any more than fifteen, I’m not sure where doctor Ikari-“

The lanky man was cut off by the door suddenly opening, Ikari and a woman with red hair hurrying in.

“Sorry, so sorry! It seems there was a large scale villain attack and I was required to help a few victims who were brought in.” The doctor explained, looking a little more dishevelled than before. “Fortunately it seems they will all survive but still, I apologize for taking so long after we discovered the severity of your own condition.”

“That’s alright doctor.” Izuku said, honestly more relieved he took so long as it meant he wouldn’t have to explain why he was missing. He then turned to the new woman and a thought struck him as he took out his communicator. ‘Pretty confident I proved my theory with the villain but can’t hurt to make sure.’ “Also I um… I think I figured out something about these powers as well, if you’ll let me test it? I don’t need to do anything intensive or that, just tell someone my ‘identity.’”

“I suppose I can allow that.” The brown haired man shrugged, watching curiously as Izuku took out his communicator and pulled the list up again. “My assistant by the way, Fumiki Kawano.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Izuku Midoriya.” The green haired boy greeted, watching as the woman’s name then appeared on the list as a surprised look came onto her face.

“Oh my, you look completely different.” She blinked in surprise. “Now that is odd.”

“Yeah, well I think I’ve solved one mystery. If I tell someone my name, they can see how I really look and they’ll come up on a list on this.” He said, showing them all. Then he noticed a button marked with an ‘X’ “Actually… I think there is a delete button. May I try it on you?”

“Well, I suppose there will be no harm as this doesn’t seem to be the same as your intensive powers.” Ikari muttered, before nodding to his assistant.”

“Please, go ahead.” She gave her permission, so Izuku clicked on the X and a box came up with two options.

‘ - Temporarily

\- Permanently’

He clicked on the permanent option, the name disappearing from the list.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there, sir.” The woman said, before looking around. “Odd… could have sworn someone else was here a moment ago.”

Ikari, All Might and Izuku just shared looks.

“It was me miss, Izuku Midoriya.” Izuku said, watching her eyes light up in recognition.

“Ah, my that’s so… odd! You looked completely different yet again and not like the first time. It’s like I forgot you existed for a moment.”

“Well, that definitely solves at least part of the mystery of why we were all seeing you as something different.” Doctor Ikari said with a small smile, while Izuku used this new found information to delete ‘Hedro’ from the list of people who knew who he was. He’d been wanting to grab the monster’s attention in the moment and hadn’t really thought of the potential consequences of revealing who he was to the villain but now, there would be no consequences at all!

“Now then, the reason I brought Kawano with me is because she can sense energy of any sort, which I thought could prove useful for finding out when-“

“Ah, three energy signatures are spiking up inside him!” The woman suddenly interrupted, and as if on cue, searing pain shot throughout Izuku’s body for the second time that day as he fell to his knees.

“AHHHHH!”

“Young Midoriya!”

“Quick, focus on what you did last time, bring them under control!”

Izuku’s screams didn’t stop as his body felt like it was being ripped apart, breathing heavily as he gripped the ground, vision blurring and focus fading. It was worse than before and he could quickly feel his grip on reality fading.

He vaguely registered something being put near his mouth, instinctively swallowing once something that felt a lot like hair was put onto his tongue.

Then… everything went black.


	4. One For All... Dies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789

When Izuku came to, he felt… different. More calm, like his body was at peace.

Sure, his head hurt worse than if a moving truck ran over it, but seeing as the alternative was probably being dead, he’d take what peace he could get, as he swung his legs over the bed and slowly began pushing himself up.

“Hey, hey, take it easy.” All Might’s voice reached his ear and he looked up to see the scrawny pro holding up a hand, trying to keep him steady. “You’re still in the hospital. You’re fine.”

“What… happened?” He groaned, holding his hand to his head.

“Your new found powers began acting up again, hurting you, killing you. We were all a bit panicked in the moment, trying to figure out what to do when we realized we couldn’t get you to focus this time and I….” The blonde clears his throat before continuing in a somewhat quieter voice. “I may have transferred One For All to you.”

“You  _ what?! _ ” Izuku asks, wide eyed as he tried to jump out of his seat, only to hiss and stumble back from the pain, though it was beginning to dull.

“Hey, calm down, take it easy. I’ll explain but you need to take it slow while you recover, okay?” All Might informed calmly and Izuku nodded, groaning. “Now… Until now, I’ve not told you the truth of One For All’s origin. I wanted to wait until a more appropriate time, but seeing as your life is what is at stake, I won’t beat around the bush anymore. You see my boy, One For All is not a singular quirk, but an amalgamation of two quirks.”

“So… the original user was a dual quirk wielder?” Izuku asked, curious. All Might shook his head.

“Not exactly. We can dive into the whole complete story another day, when you are in a better place to take it all in but I need only share the basics for the moment here. You see, the original user was thought to be quirkless, as far as anyone was aware that’s all he was in terms of powers. However, after a series of events leading to the man obtaining a stockpiling quirk, the driving force behind One For All’s strength, it was discovered that the man was in fact not quirkless at all. He’d been born with a useless power, a quirk to pass on his own quirk. The two quirks met within the user, melding, meshing, becoming one and that is how One For All came to be.”

“...” Izuku shook his head as he rubbed his hand over his head, processing that information. “And… I’m guessing there’s a reason why you hid it from me but… why tell me now?”

“Well… I was panicking a lot honestly when I saw how your body was reacting, I remembered what the doctors said about the light rays. How they needed something to make them stop clashing. I remembered how One For All came to be, the fact it had an inherent ability to mesh quirks together.” All Might looked down with a sad sigh. “Young Midoriya, in that moment, all I could see was the pain on your face, the struggle to survive flashing by on the same face as the one who I have been training to succeed me. My friend, staring death in the eye… I was too scared to think, so my body acted on its own and I gave you a strand of my DNA.”

“So that’s what the hair was for...” Izuku muttered under his breath, gagging.

“Yes, a strand of DNA we knew nothing about and could have caused any number of issues!” Ikari’s angry voice suddenly spoke up, making both of them look over to see the doctor storming over. “I said it before and I’ll say it again, that was an incredibly irresponsible and risky action that could have put your nephew at serious risk! I've never had a patient do something as stupid in that in all my time here! Healing DNA?! You should have told us everything before just stuffing that lock in his mouth! For all we knew it could have sped up the process!”

All Might, for his part, had the decency to look away ashamed, hiding his embarrassed face. Izuku stretched, jumping out of bed. “Well, on the bright side, at least I did survive?”

“Ah, mister Midoriya. Yes, fortunately despite your uncle’s questionable decisions-“ Doctor Ikari threw another glare at the skinny man for good measure. “-You are still here. In fact, it appears you’ve healed up a little since you first came in. The reason your uncle is not in for far worse than a telling off from me, is due to the fact it seems whatever he has done has helped stabilize the three rays. Before, they refused to touch and now… they have all seemingly melded into one.”

As he said that, the doctor took out another scan and showed it to Izuku, showing one light with varying shades present all throughout Izuku’s body. “We ran all the tests needed while we let you sleep. I am hesitant to let you go so soon, but if you wish to leave… there is nothing forcing you to stay, as it seems this issue has been resolved.”

“In that case….” Izuku sighed, nodding to the doctor. “Thank you for everything doctor Ikari, but I really should return to my mother as soon as possible. I’m sure she’ll be worried about me.”

“Yes, that is quite understandable.” The doctor sighed, nodding and gesturing to the door as he stepped away. “In that case, I hope you remain well and won’t need to return here. If these light rays do cause anymore trouble though, please return and seek me out immediately.”

“Understood. Thank you doctor.” Izuku said with a polite bow, before turning and walking towards the door with a lot on his mind.

“As for you… Ever interfere in a medical situation like that again and I assure you I will make certain you are the one who ends up on a hospital bed.” Ikari warned All Might who gulped and nodded before jumping and running to catch Izuku, coughing blood along the way.

Once they exited the room, Izuku sighed, subtly pulling out his communicator. He opened it up, flipping to the screen with identities and his hand hovered over Ikari’s name.

If a situation like this repeated, where Izuku had to get involved… he’d be able to out the teen by knowing him. With a sigh and a hesitant swipe, Izuku made his choice.

Through the room, Ikari suddenly forgot exactly who he’d been tending to for the past few hours.

* * *

“Again!”

“It’s not working!”

“Just try once more, my boy. We must be certain!”

Izuku sighed, before focusing again, clenching his body as he tried to draw out all energy from within him. While he felt the Z-Rays inside him respond positively, empowering him, he felt nothing else around him. Nothing new.

With a sudden frustrated shout, Izuku dropped onto his behind, relaxing his body and letting his head hang. “We’ve been at this…. For thirty minutes. It’s not happening All Might.”

With a sad sigh, he willed the gathered energy away. A moment later, he suddenly felt warmer as he felt a familiar pair of clothes clinging to him, eyes opening as he looked down to see his shirt and shorts, the costume gone. The only part that remained was the belt with the communicator still on it.

“Hey! Looks like we finally found out how to put the outfit away, that’s something, right?” All Might asked encouragingly, only to get a sigh for Izuku.

“Yeah, I guess. Being rid of the skirt is great but that isn’t going to help with One For All, is it?” Izuku asked, uncertain and worried, biting his lip as his anxiety rose with every failure running through his mind.

“Well maybe it will! Who knows, perhaps it was a matter of the light rays getting in the way?” The number one pro pondered, crossing his arms. “Perhaps we should give it one more try.”

Izuku sighed, not seeing the point but nodding, standing up and focusing again. He deliberately warded off the Z-Rays inside him trying to respond as he focused solely on trying to summon One For All, body clenched tight as he imagined the power flowing into him, through him, into his arm…. And then he tried to throw a punch, only for nothing to happen.

And Izuku just dropped to his knees, tired as a quiet sob escaped him. Concerned at the sudden noise, his mentor ran over with wide eyes. “My boy!? Are you okay?!”

“No… It… You… You trusted me A-All Might… t-trusted me to be your s-successor and now…” Izuku grit his teeth as he punched the sand, feeling as though he was the biggest failure in the world “A-And now, because of me, One For All Is d-dead… it's gone… I c-can’t access it.”

“Hey, hey… Calm down, young Midoriya.” All Might instructed, gently wrapping an arm around his successor in an attempt to comfort him. “We don’t know that, and even if it… even if One For All is gone, that doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it d-does! Without you h-having it, we’ll b-begin losing the n-number one pro, and it will be m-my fault and now I c-can’t even help make up f-for that space and I-“

“Izuku.” All Might got in front of the boy, forcing him to look him in the eye, giving him a soft, reassuring look. His voice was calm, gentle as he held his successor steady. “If the choice is between One For All and your life, I will choose your life every time in a heartbeat. No matter how old or important that power is, your life still means more to me, alright? It was my choice to give it up, and I did it without hesitation. Yes, if One For All is fated to fade away tonight for good, there is much to be lost… but I would rather lose all of that then have you lose your life. That is one of the easiest decisions I could ever make, understood?”

“But I was the reason-“

“You did nothing, my boy. Fate merely decided she had other plans.” All Might assured, letting go off him. “While this is certainly not how we planned to do it, we shouldn’t let this set back stop us, young Midoriya. I said I would help you get into U.A. and make you my successor. I intend to ensure that still happens, with or without One For All. Even if we have to use these odd Z-Rays to do so.”

“Huh? You mean…” Izuku raised a brow.

“Yes my boy. They clearly give you powers, one’s powerful enough to make you quite a formidable opponent as well.” All Might nodded, looking out to the sea. “So, if you are able to still call upon them, then we can still make you a powerful hero and successor, just not in the way we initially intended.”

“So I have to put the skirt back on?!” Izuku groaned, making All Might roll his eyes.

“I hardly think the skirt is such a hard price to pay for the level of power you gain. Especially as no one recognizes that it’s you.” The number one pro hummed.

“Yeah but you’re not the one who has to wear it.” Izuku glared.

“And for that, I will have much gratitude.”

“You can be really mean sometimes for someone who’s supposed to be the number one hero, you know.” Izuku pouted.

“I’m well aware.” The man laughed while the green haired teen rolled his eyes, before frowning.

“…What If I don’t have a choice anyways?”

Silence fell after that, as the two stared out to the ocean for a moment. Izuku sighed, picking up a pebble and skipping it across the ocean.

“I assume you are referring to the other black Z-Rays we saw?” The skinny pro inquired, getting a nod from his younger companion.

“If it could power up the slime villain that much, and you can’t help because you’re out of time… heck, even if you can help, the Z-Rays didn’t go away without my own white Z-Rays counteracting them. These things aren’t quirks, whatever they are. We’re in new territory.”

“And you want to help.” All Might summarized, with a side glance.

“I always want to help. More than that though, until we find another solution, we don’t have any other way TO help!” Izuku pointed out, running his hand over his face. “I know you probably don’t wan-“

“I’ll stay quiet.” The man suddenly declared, making Izuku look up in surprise

“Huh?”

“I’ll remain quiet if I see any such skirted individual intervening with a troublesome foe one might suspect to have been altered.” All Might assured, grinning as Izuku groaned at how the man described him. “I have no awareness of who such a vigilante might be. So long as he sticks to helping ensure the villains are weakened for the pro’s to help with and only gets involved with necessary, I have no issue with him.”

All Might ended by throwing in a conspiratorial wink for good measure, making Izuku smile as he nodded, standing up. “Thanks, All Might. Then… I guess I better make sure I can call it back before I go, huh?”

“Yes, that would be for the best. I have kept you far too late, we shouldn’t keep your mother waiting much longer.” All Might nodded, backing off a little to give Izuku some room. “So let’s see if you can do it. If you can, I will begin making adjustments around it immediately.”

“Right… In that case…”

Izuku focused on the energy on him, on wanting the power to come back to him and he felt his body begin to warm up as the belt around him began to glow and he felt the ring from before form on his finger.

Suddenly, his movements became instinctive, practiced, almost controlled as he rapidly slid out the communicator and slid the ring across it, causing it to light up and burst with green energy as he faded into the white light, his silhouette moving within as he transformed.

“ **BUTTERCUP!** ” He declared from within, as the light began to fade away and show the now transformed teen back in his green and yellow outfit, tugging at the jacket and inspecting it. “Well… on the bright side at least the anklets aren’t that heavy. Actually the shoes are really comfortable, it’s like walking on air.”

“That’s the spirit my boy! Focus on the positives.” All Might laughed. “Now go on, fly home. I’m sure you’re more than fast enough to avoid getting caught by any of the pro’s in this city.”

“Yes sir! Will you be okay though on your own now? Now that… you know, that you don’t have One For All?” Izuku asked worriedly, only for the man to laugh boisterously.

“Ha! There’s no need to worry about me, young Midoriya! One For All may have been passed on but the flames of it still reside within me for the moment. I simply need to use those flames wisely so they don’t run out, though it is still burning bright as of this moment! It will likely be a year, maybe two if I’m lucky before this power in me will die.” The number one pro assured, waving Izuku off. “Now go on my boy, stop wasting time!”

“R-Right! Yes sir, bye sir!” He nodded before hopping up into the air, beginning to hover before he then blasted off, a trail of green light trailing behind him as he weaved in and out of buildings and took off into the sky.

it didn’t take long for him to see his apartment, making sure no one would see him landing there before he shot onto the balcony, chuckling slightly to himself as he relished in the rush of the flight before shaking his head and preparing himself to walk inside.

Looking down at his outfit though, he paused.

‘If I’m going to help with villains from now on… Mom would flip out if she realized who I was. I… I can’t tell her.’ With a pained sigh as he came to that realization, he focused on dispersing the energy, the outfit disappearing as he turned back to normal. With a steadying breath, he pushed the door open. “Mom?”

There was a sudden clattering of pots and pans as a dishevelled looking Inko Midoriya, Izuku’s portly mother, bolted into the room with a look of worry etched onto her features. “IZUKU?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!”

As she asked this, she threw herself at him, wrapping him into a tight hug which he returned, feeling a wet spot immediately begin to appear on his shirt and make him feel guilty.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry mom I just, I was on Dagobah doing my workouts and there were these lights that hit me.”

“WHAT?!” Inko exclaimed, making Izuku flinch as he hugged her tighter.

“Y-Yeah, I was scared as well but I was still able to move so I went to the hospital. The doctors were so concerned with finding out w-what actually happened to me and with the nightmare that happened with that villain while I was in there, I guess they just lost track and didn’t manage to call you. I would’ve myself but my phone was dead… sorry.”

“Well… as long as you’re safe now.” Inko said, clutching him tight as she sighed. “Just never scare me like that again!”

“I promise, I won’t!” Izuku assured, rubbing her back. “I never meant to take that long, but I’m safe. It was just a light show and I’m fine now. I promise. I just.. I could really use my bed after today. Please?”

With a reluctant sigh, his mother nodded as he pulled away, before looking down curious. “I don’t remember you having a belt like that.”

“Oh, it’s a… costume prop I got from the hospital. There was a hero there at the time and I thought it was cool.” Izuku explained, kissing her cheek and walking on past. “Love you mom, I’ll see you tomorrow. Sorry for making you worry.”

“Love you too, Izuku. Please, stay safe.” The woman asked with a sigh, getting a nod from him as he ran to his room, walking inside and sitting down on the bed, looking down at the communicator with a hum.

Though Musutafu didn’t know it, they had a new hero in their city, one who’d be around for a long time. A vigilante known only as Z-Ray, ready to save them all.

First he could use some rest though-

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Izuku’s eyes went wide as he looked down to see the communicator flashing. Wasting no time, he swiped it open to see what was going on… only to blink unimpressed as he saw some robbers got lucky with being hit by black z-rays.

They weren’t even properly using their quirks, much to Izuku’s chagrin. It was at that moment Izuku realized a key fact about the rest of his days.

A vigilante’s work was never done.


	5. The Musutafu Vigilante

“What the hell is this thing?!” Death Arms, a bulky, muscular Musutafu Pro, asked as he watched the sky’s in horror of the villain who had descended on the city today. In the past month, it seemed the overpowered crazies had been coming out more and more, and today was no exception.

“He’s tried to claim almost a hundred civilian casualties in the past hour alone!” Kamui Woods reminded his colleague with a hint of dread. “Mount Lady can’t seem to breach this infernal barrier either!”

As if on cue, pounding echoed throughout the city as the gigantic blonde pro heroine known as Mount Lady tried to smash her way out of the see-through blue dome that had encased most of the city, almost like glass.

Kamui looked around, before his eyes widened in horror as he saw several blue see-through parallelogram plates opening in front of a group of children. Without hesitation, he rushed forth, wooden branches grabbing them all and pushing the children out the way just in time as blades shot out of every plate, instantly chopping apart the pro’s wooden appendages. “Ahh! Dammit! Who the hell is this maniac?!”

“Psychopath has been calling himself The Astral Killer. No one knows where he came from.” The voice of Backdraft, a fire rescue hero with an appropriately themed outfit spoke up as he used a jet of water to push two men to safety from more parallelograms they didn’t notice. “Our best lead is this one criminal who went missing a few days ago named ChihIro Daguchi. He could open these small Astral portals in an astral force field of his making. Nowhere else, just the force field. Once the portals were set, they’d have blades protrude out and cut anything in its path no matter how strong it was. Fits this guy almost to a T… except he could only make force fields the size of basketball fields at the strongest we ever saw him.”

“So if it’s Daguchi…”

“His quirk has been enhanced somehow.” Backdraft nodded. “Perhaps the rumours about that Trigger drug are- CHILDREN! LOOK OUT!” Backdraft suddenly shouted in worry as he threw a jet stream right at a group of children who had been surrounded by parallelograms. Kamui Woods immediately threw more of his own branches forward despite the pain he felt making more yet it seemed too late.

The blades shot out… and right before the children were skewered, a green flash went by, the children disappearing with it and reappearing beside the stunned pro’s.

“That light…” Kamui muttered in surprise as he looked up. “It’s him.”

* * *

High above the city, Izuku was rapidly rising after saving more civilians from nearly being stabbed than he could count, heading straight for the strong presence of black Z-Ray energy he could feel exuding off the villain nearby, as he reached the roof and rose up, scowling as he noticed one man sat hunched over himself. A man responsible for all the dark energy he was feeling.

“So, you’re the supervillain of the week?” Izuku asked as he floated down onto the roof, summoning his mallet in his hand. “Can’t say I’m a fan of your work, far too messy.”

“…Stab… Need to pierce… Need to rip open…Tear… must tear.” The villain muttered harshly to himself as he stood up. Several astral portals opened up around the infrastructure of the building, crushing vents, pipes, fans and solid concrete and metal with ease before they turned. They had black sclera, small white pinprick eyes, angry eyebrows, long blonde hair and slightly red skin. Their clothes were tattered and lined with odd symbols. “Must cut heroes… need to rip open…”

“Right…” Izuku nodded slowly, raising a brow with confusion before shaking his head and raising a hand as his body glowed with a white aura and the villain’s own aura glowed black in response. “Alright buddy, let’s just get this out the-“

Three portals opened up around him, one in front of his face, one at his leg and one by his arm, stabbing at him instantly… and then they shattered all over the place.

To his credit, the growling snarling villain did stop for a moment in shock as Izuku stood there, clicking his tongue in his mouth. “That... That was rude. I was talking.”

“Pierce… Must… Pierce…” The villain growled, opening far too many portals around Izuku and trying to stab him again, only for them all to shatter against the vigilante. “The hell…. Are you?”

“Just a guy doing a job no one else can. You can call me Z-Ray though.” Izuku said, trying to hide his giddiness at getting to use the line he’d been coming up with all month. “Now then….”

He took to the sky right before another wave of blades tried to tear him apart. “Let’s cut to the chase!”

He weaved in and out of blades as he took flight towards the sky, not because he really had to but to prolong the path he was taking as he headed for the dome above, feeling the hammer in his hand charging with more and more energy as either end of it began to glow green.

He flipped around the last blade with a practiced move as he retained his momentum, crashing the hammer into the dome with all his force and grinning as white cracks rapidly began spreading throughout before it completely cracked apart.

A shard fell by, reflecting Izuku’s grinning face which briefly turned to a frown as he caught a glimpse of his outfit again but he shook his head, knowing to focus on more important things as he landed in front of the Astral Killer again.

“There, now that that’s dealt with, we can level the playing field a bit.” Izuku said as he twirled the massive weapon in his hand, ignoring the feral growling coming from his opponent.

The force field reappeared around them alone in the street above, which Izuku had no issue with as it meant no civilians would be hit with it. He saw them beginning to form around him, and with his speed and growing reflexes over the past month he easily avoided the protrusions trying to stab him, weaving between them as he began twirling the hammer.

Then, he started smashing the astral blades apart as he used his flight abilities to increase his agility, flipping around some of the blades. The villain let out an enraged scream, angry the vigilante was defeating him so easily despite his power up.

Izuku grinned as the last few shattered, before he noticed multiple parallelograms surrounding his opponent like some kind of armour, as he heard one more open up behind him.

With a quick roll of the eyes he threw his hammer full force into the Astrai Killers midsection, sending the villain flying towards the other rooftop while the green haired fighter merely turned to punch out the blade behind him before he zipped onto the next building, dodging an uppercut from a bladed hand.

“Woah, you can keep them active?! Now that’s cool!” Izuku couldn’t help but gush as he grabbed a wrist and punched the villain’s face, shattering the bladed make-shift helmet. It didn’t faze the villain enough to make him move, though the blade did shatter. “Shame you choose to be a criminal. You’d have been an awesome pro.”

“P-Pro… pr… Pierce! Pierce!” Was all the affected villain could get out as he tried to punch Izuku more, the vigilante followed up with rapid blocks and punches… yet he couldn’t get one in before new blades replaced the destroyed ones.

“Crap! That is an issue.” He hissed, jumping back to try to think only to be rushed by the villain, being punched in the face and knocked back in his surprise. The blades still shattered but just because Izuku was able to withstand them, it didn’t mean he couldn’t still be knocked down if he was caught off-guard, and that was exactly what happened as he was knocked underneath a water tower, the villain clambering atop him and beginning to try to rain blows down on him. “Well this- Ow! Is a- Ah! Issue- Dammit! Would you let me finish!?”

He moved his head to the side to avoid one last punch and grabbed both the villain’s wrists, pushing him up as the green haired teen turned his gaze to the water tower above. “You know, you’re not the only one getting used to new found power. I think I got the better deal though, you got an upgrade, while I recently found out I could do this!”

As he said the last word, his eyes lit up pure green before two lasers shot out of them, tearing into the tower above and following his eyes as he cut a circle in it, water suddenly raining down on them both hard and splitting them apart.

Izuku was taken by the waves, washed up to the edge of the building while the Astral Killer was knocked off his feet and swept to the other side, getting up with a heavy pained groan.

Izuku chuckled quietly to himself, pumping his fist with a subtle grin. ‘Yes! First time using heat vision in combat is a success! I can’t wait to tell All Might!’ “See? I think it’s much better to have an extensive move list. I can give another demonstration!”

With that declaration Izuku fired off another round at the villain, intending to break the astral swords. Instead however, the lasers hit them and instead began rebounding through them, reflecting and suddenly shooting back at Izuku who went wide eyed and threw up his arms, letting out a pained hiss as the lasers came back and hit him, burning him.

“Pierced…. Will pierce…. All.”

“Alright… you’re right.” Izuku nodded, standing back up as he scrunched up his face, shaking his arms off. “My point kinda b-backfired on me. In that case, let's try a different approach!”

In a green blur, he got behind the villain, grabbing their arms and throwing them straight into the door of the roof exit nearby, using the moment they were stunned to rush to the water on the ground, calling out his water gun. He quickly began sucking up all the water he could as quickly as possible, filling it up just in time to turn back before the villain could make an escape and taking aim. “High pressure stream. Have fun.”

As he said that, the nozzle glowed pure white before Izuku took the shot, a highly concentrated and pressurized jet of water tearing into the Astral Killer, hitting him back against the wall and shattering some of the blades from the super-powered force.

Once the water got inside, it began spraying backwards and forth, shattering more and more of the blades and giving Izuku a good enough opening to drop the gun, taking aim with his eyes again and firing off a quick concentrated laser.

The attack hit true, hitting into one portal and beginning to reflect and rebound around his opponent, grazing them every time until it finally exploded within. The dome and blades faded away suddenly as the villain stood, smoke rising from his now tattered clothes and body as he fell onto his knees before hitting the floor.

Izuku quickly ran over, checking his neck and nodding to himself with a relieved sigh that the man had simply been defeated. He wasn’t too worried, the black Z-Rays always seemed to prevent fatality but he still had to be sure.

Now that he could be though, Izuku wasted no time focusing like he had with the slime villain, focusing hard on repelling the black Z-Rays. He could only grit his teeth when he saw the black lights suddenly shot off the villain, flying off to claim some other soul Izuku could do nothing about.

He wasn’t fast enough to catch them on his own, and he and All Might had still yet to come up with a better idea for how to contain the darker light rays yet. One thing Izuku certainly could do quite easily though….

He grabbed the Astral Killer by the back of his shirt, flying up into the sky and lazily floating down onto the ground level where scared citizens and wary pro heroes looked on as the familiar yet ever changing face of their mysterious Z-Ray vigilante dropped the unconscious villain down in front of Death Arms.

“He’s all yours, heroes.” Izuku said simply, before floating back up. Several pros of course shouted for him to come back so they could arrest him and Kamui Woods even made an attempt to grab for him…

But he was gone in a green blur again before any of that would happen, a smile on his face. Once again, he’d been a hero and helped save his city!

* * *

“ _ It would appear the man behind the persona of the Astral Killer, the villain who terrorized the city was Chihiro Daguchi, a known criminal already on the watch list of various pro heroes for trafficking drugs like Cocaine and Crystal Meth.” _ The reporter on the TV in the Midoriya apartment living room announced, giving a live report on the events of the day before. “ _ There also seems to be a lot of rumours and ideas at the moment that some kind of quirk enhancing agent has been involved in making him so powerful, causing a psychotic break.” _

“What a monster.” Inko sighed beside Izuku, who was calmly doing his homework as he watched, raising a brow to his mother. “Probably began taking those horrible drugs and broke his mind. Or that Trigger drug the news keeps talking about now.”

“I don’t know about that.” Izuku spoke up, pencil becoming slightly more unsteady in his hand as he chose his words carefully. “There’s been these rumours recently about these black lights going about and hitting people, making them stronger but more insane.”

“And you believe that?”

“I once got turned into a chair for an hour because of a quirk, by comparison it’s not the most insane thing I’ve heard of.” Izuku chuckled dryly to himself, before frowning. "Just maybe we shouldn’t accuse him of something like that without more evidence. Villain or not, I don’t like the idea of unfairly persecuting someone if they didn’t-“

“ _ Further investigation uncovered a plan to murder a group of drug addicts who had duped Daguchi and attempted to avoid payment. It is suspected whatever caused the man to snap, it causes a hyper fixation on his desire to stab all who wronged him, resulting in his fortunately failed plan to attempt to cut apart everyone within Musutafu.” _

__

Inko looked to Izuku with an amused glint in her eyes and a raised brow.

__

“….Okay, he’s a bad person through and through.” Izuku conceded, shrugging. “No one said he did drugs though, just sold them.”

“Fine, I’ll give you that point.” Inko chuckled dryly herself.

“ _ Either way, Musutafu has to thank the mysterious vigilante Z-Ray who once again showed up to help ward off this unexpectedly powerful threat. While the heroes must ask for his arrest, as a citizen with family who was in danger, I must thank the vigilante for keeping the death toll from rising.” _ The reporter finished up, as the news report cut to some other story about a pig developing a flying quirk.

“Not sure I’d be as thankful.” Inko muttered to herself, not knowing her words just sent a needle through Izuku’s heart. “All these villains only showed up when he did.”

“So… you think it’s his fault?” Izuku asked, hoping the hurt wasn’t too obvious in his voice.

“Oh… I don’t know if I’d say that, I just don’t like how connected they seem to be.” Inko explained, while Izuku frowned and put down his pencil, taking out his communicator. “He seems to never show up except for those people so it’s just questionable.”

‘ _ …I’m going to start my run early, All Might. Want to clear my head. _ ´ Izuku texted the man, before flipping the device closed and standing up. “Right… Well, I’m gonna go start my workout now mom. I’ll be down at Dagobah if you need me.”

“Oh? Well okay, stay safe sweetie!” Inko said, raising a brow at his reaction. Once he was out the door, Izuku got to the bottom of the stairs, looked left and right with a frown then disappeared into a white flash.

“ **BUTTERCUP!** ”

And then, a green blur was rushing through Musutafu in the air. On one side of the city, two robbers who were looting a convenience store suddenly found themselves tied up in the street.

Two gangs of thugs about to start a fight suddenly found themselves all knocked to the floor, a little boy was rescued from falling into a lake and finally a train track was made usable again as heat vision destroyed the tree blocking the path.

Then, Izuku went to have that jog, frustration building in him.

* * *

Izuku ducked and weaved around the crowd running around him in slow motion, being glad his outfit never got stuck on anyone as he pushed through to the centre as a woman stood on a pillar above them all, dressed in a black gown with floating red hair and crazed eyes.

He took off into the air, hovering in front of her and waited for her to finish her crazy evil laugh and notice him. When she did, a scowl took over.

“Z-Ray! I was wondering when you’d show.” She snarled, making Izuku raise a brow.

“You were expecting me? Guess I shouldn’t be surprised; I can feel the negative energy coming from you. The black rays really like you, huh?” Izuku asked, eyes slowly turning green as he charged up his heat vision. “Who are you, then? What do you want?”

“Me? Oh sweetie, you can just call me the Temporal Mistress.” She introduced with a chuckle, fingers wriggling in excitement as though she was just itching to fight. “As for what I want? Just for you to all slow down and appreciate what I do!”

As she said this, she threw her hands forward and two bolts of lightning ripped out, to Izuku’s shock as he got hit with both and blasted down the street. With a groan he pushed himself back up and used heat vision to cut down the pillar the woman was on but the descent of the debris slowed and she casually jumped off without a care.

With a groan, Izuku blasted off intent on hitting her head on, only for her to suddenly disappear from his view before he felt two more bolts of lightning strike him from behind and send him into a wall, causing him to shout out in pain. “What the!?”

“Isn’t it great?” The villainess asked with a crazed cackle, bolts of energy jumping between her fingertips. “I used to just be able to cause static shocks at any time but now… now I’m more powerful than anyone could imagine.”

“I can…. Imagine it pretty well.” Izuku said with a cough as he pushed himself up, growling as he faced her. “So you don’t have a time altering quirk?”

“Never have.” The Temporal Mistress giggled. “Not until now at least, now I’m a goddess! And I’ll be appreciated like one!”

“God? And I thought Kacchan was narcissistic because of his powers.” Izuku coughed, standing up and summoning his hammer.

“You don’t have faith? Then let me make you believe, Z-Ray!” The villain laughed maniacally. 

She rose her hands into the air, the clouds began moving faster than Izuku’s eyes could track before a heavy storm suddenly began, rain pelting down rapidly on him as lightning cracked all around, the villainess shot lightning bolts from her hands into the clouds above, causing even more to rain down below that Izuku found himself forced to hope wouldn’t hit him as he tried to rush the crazy woman.

Fortunately, it seemed luck was on his side but even though he was able to reach the woman with relative ease, she proved to be harder to combat than that as she kept disappearing whenever he got close, blasting him across the street.

Not so fortunately for her, she’d clearly never been in a fight before and her moves were rapidly becoming predictable. Using her time powers, she kept making herself move faster than Izuku could keep up with, getting behind him and blasting him. Which wasn’t the hardest thing to counter.

First summoning all the energy he could into the hammer, Izuku got up on shaky legs, making it look as though he was about to be beaten to lull the woman into a false sense of security. “Not gonna… win…. Villain.”

“Oh but I clearly am!” she cackled, taking Izuku’s bait perfectly as he rushed in for one final strike. As predicted, she moved behind him again in an instant but this time, Izuku was ready and swung around the second she disappeared, smashing the hammer straight into her chest and sending her crashing into a wall.

She bounced off it, eyes growing dim as she hit the ground, twitching and groaning. Knowing he couldn’t waste time with this villain, he got over her as quickly as possible, repelling the black Z-Rays and cursing as he watched the black lights disappear again.

‘One day, I’ll find a way to stop them for good. They’re even more dangerous than I thought if they can grant whole new powers…’

* * *

“So… for the past month, there have been reports of a green blur, mysteriously stopping all sorts of crimes and helping people around Musutafu.” All Might suddenly spoke up, startling Izuku as he carried a dishwater across the beach like it was nothing. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you Izuku?”

“….”

“My boy… You said you’d only get involved with the villains who were affected by Z-Rays.” The vigilante’s mentor scolded, shaking his head in his skinny form. “Why have you gone back on your word?”

“…I just… I can’t  _ not  _ help people. Not when I know I have a way to do it.” Izuku spoke up, hoping the man wouldn’t be too mad at him. “I see someone getting hurt or in danger, all I can think is ‘they need help, I have to help them, I have to do everything I can to save them’, it’s all that goes through my head sometimes.”

“….”

“And… Mom. Mom was insinuating after the Astral Killer that… that Z-Ray wasn’t as much of a hero as he appears because he only shows up for the powerful villains then disappears.” Izuku frowns, sighing as he dropped the washing machine beside the wall. “I just… How can I just sit there while my own mom thinks of me like that and not… not do anything?”

All Might opened his mouth for a moment, before closing it with a sigh and walking over, patting his successors back. “Well, that at least explains the why. I’m sorry she thinks like that, that must hurt to hear but I’m sure her opinion would be very different if she knew who it was. I won’t ask you to stop helping, seeing as this city seems to attract trouble like none other I’ve ever seen but just be careful my boy. Even as the number one pro, my influence only goes so far. Convincing the principal of U.A. to treat Z-Ray as a hero was difficult enough.”

“H-Huh?!” Izuku looked up in surprise, eyes going wide as he met the blonde pro’s eyes. “Wait, does that mean-“

“Yes, I talked with principal Nezu. I did it, and made certain you will definitely be able to use your special powers in the exam. He will be aware of who you are but others will not.”

“What… what about the other teachers though?” Izuku asked with a frown.

“The worst they can do is suspect you.” The lanky man laughed, backing off from his student. “You look different upon every viewing, so especially as they’ll know your name going in, and because unlike Z-Ray you won’t change appearance to them every screen, the worst they can do is think you may have some connection. As long as you’re careful though, they never need to know you’re the vigilante.”

That… that did put a smile on Izuku’s face, grinning wide as he picked out the next thing to remove from the beach, a couch sat near a pile of trash. “That’s amazing! Will finally have a use for the temporary deletion then.”

“Seriously, that communicator alone would have been a good tool for becoming a hero, I swear.” All Might chuckled amused to himself as he sat back down. “Telling you where the villains are, communication and identity protection. Almost jealous.”

“Oh! Don’t forget, recently found out it’s tracking my vitals as well and gives me a better idea of what I’ve still not found about my powers.” Izuku chuckled, grabbing the couch and beginning to drag it along. “Apparently I’ve still got two weapons to get my hands on. Not sure what they are yet but they look interesting! Have no idea what it’s talking about when it mentions Hyper Blossoms and Rolling Bubbles though. How does a Blossom get hyper?”

“No idea, young Midoriya. Perhaps it’s a reference to something.” All Might suggested with a shrug. Then he chuckled as a thought came to mind. “Perhaps they’re other forms.”

“I guess that’s possible. Whenever I look at the vitals, I see it mentioning a Powered Buttercup and you said that’s the name I keep shouting out whenever I transform, right?”

“Yes it is.” All Might nodded, a little surprised his suggestion was being taken seriously.

“Great. Hopefully these ones won’t have stupid skirts.” Izuku muttered as he got halfway to where he was taking the couch. The older pro frowned at his successor, crossing his arms.

“You know, I can understand the embarrassment but why are you so against the skirt, really? I mean you make it quite clear the powers are worth it, you frankly have a propensity for embarrassing yourself far more than that skirt can already at times and finally it’s not even something uncommon. There are a few male pro heroes who wear skirts and kilts. So why is it such an issue for you really, my boy?”

“I… it’s just... No one ever takes me seriously anyways. I’m quirkless, until I met you I was scrawny, I stutter and… And frankly, I look horrible. I mean you saw me when my shirt got torn a few months ago All Might, my body is scarred and ugly. I just hate it and I hate that it’s always being shown off.” Izuku admitted, feeling a little better to get it out into the open. All Might frowned at that, having not expected to get such an answer. With a deep sigh however, he spoke up to do his best to reassure his successor.

“Well… Self-consciousness over one’s true appearance isn’t something I’m a stranger to. You know this is how I look normally and I’m not exactly the prime specimen of health but… What my doctor always liked to remind me, it’s our imperfections that make us look amazing to people. No amount of shrinking can ruin my smile and no amount of scars can take away from the work you do for your body, Izuku. Be proud to show off the ways you shine despite your imperfections, instead of letting them overshadow you.”

Izuku stopped for a moment, humming before smiling slightly. It didn’t do much but it did make him feel a little better, making him smile at the man. “You know, if you weren’t the number on pro, you’d make a great motivational speaker.”

“Hah! I’ll keep that in mind if I ever need to consider a career change.” All Might laughed, smiling wide. Izuku smiled back before turning to drop the couch off.

“Speaking of my workouts, is there a reason we’re still doing this?” Izuku asked, curious. “Don’t get me wrong, I want to finish it, I just want to know if there’s a point beyond being a completionist and helping out the community now for doing it without my powers.”

“Well, for one it will still build your body outside of your super powered form which will give me more peace of mind, it will help you stand out more, give you a physique that might help build that self-confidence you need and if we do turn out to be wrong about One For All, then maybe one day it will help to have your body prepared for it.” All Might listed off, making Izuku nod.

“Alright, so there’s a few points.”

“Just a few.” The skinny pro smiled softly, enjoying the banter. “Oh, by the way my boy, I heard about that Temporal Mistress villain. I thought it might interest you to know she was an office secretary. As it turned out she was having her pay cut constantly despite being one of the hardest workers and it seems the black Z-Rays must have latched onto that frustration she was feeling over it.”

“Which confirms the theory they go for negative emotions I came up with…” Izuku muttered to himself with a frown, moving onto the next bit of trash. “In that case, just arresting them all may not always be the best option.”

“Yes, that’s the concern I’m faced with as well. I can’t help but wonder-“

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Both stopped and looked down to see Izuku’s belt flashing and ringing. Both sighed.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear. It seems it’s time for you to act again, my boy.”

“Right!” Izuku nodded, flipping up the communicator and taking stock of the situation before he then disappeared into a familiar bright light. “ **BUTTERCUP!** ”

And then he took off.

* * *

Two weeks before the Entrance Exam at U.A., Izuku found himself chasing yet another Z-Ray villain that had taken to calling himself Respawn. He was far from the most troublesome villain Izuku had faced so far.

He possessed a quirk to duplicate items and with the black Z-Rays in him he’d been giving Izuku a bit of trouble as he made his escape. One football thrown at him was easy to avoid, a hundred at once was a nightmare even if it didn’t really hurt.

Still, with nothing but duplication on his side, Izuku was able to eventually catch up to the much slower villain, driving a flying foot into their back and knocking them down into the street.

They hit the ground, rolling across it as Izuku landed atop them, glad today wasn’t going to be a long day as he stopped the villain and began repelling the black Z-Rays from their body.

As he did that, he turned his gaze upwards to see his reflection in the intact glass window of a building nearby, Izuku standing over the villain and looking like a triumphant hero in the glass.

A smile came onto his face as the black Z-Rays disappeared for good, happily turning and walking away, leaving the villain behind to be found and dealt with.

His grin only continued to widen as he took off into the sky, flying home as he left the cracked glass behind. That was a real hero he was happy to see.

* * *

‘Just one more day before the entrance exam’ Izuku thought to himself as he stood atop a rooftop, looking over the city as Z-Ray, skirt billowing in the wind as he rested against his hammer he had set upside down. ‘One more day until my dreams come true. Maybe I should tell mom and Kacchan now about my powers? I have to explain them somehow before the exam… I could always-’

Beep! Beep! Beep!

“Ugh…” Izuku rolled his eyes as he took out the communicator, clucking his tongue. “Guess it’s true what they say, there is just no rest for the wicked.”

He flicked up the communicator, going wide eyed when he saw a large purple muscular man being surrounded by acid, flying around him as though it was being telekinetically controlled as he groaned.

Izuku checked the location quickly and went wide eyed.

“What the- How did a black Z-Ray get into the Chiba Prefecture!?”

He shook his head, deciding he could focus on that later. He supposed it made sense they’d spread out further eventually but it was still a shock to see. Either way he couldn’t leave it be just because it wasn’t as close as the rest as he blasted off, the green blur of Z-Ray moving at his top speed.

It took longer than normal but he eventually arrived on the scene, able to see the villain attack in progress. “There you are! Not gonna escape me!”

He got closer and closer, pumped and ready to fight, but as he was just two streets away a sobbing caught his attention and made him stop as he spotted a girl his age below him, sat on a roof surrounded by the acid and crying on the floor.

He zoomed down next to her, worried as he put a hand on her back. “H-Hey, you okay?”

She looked up worried, before going wide eyed at seeing him. She had fluffy, curly pink hair, interesting horns and pretty pink skin. Her scelera were black and she had piercing golden pupils though her eyes were filled with tears for the moment.

She was wearing a black crop top that proudly proclaimed her to be an ‘Alien b*tch’, as well as black booty shorts with white and black striped stockings. Despite her tears, she looked stunning and amazing and if it wasn’t for how hard she was crying and the villain ahead Izuku may have shut down from how overwhelmingly pretty she was.

“A-Ah! You’re that v-vigilante!”

“Y-Yes, Z-Ray is the n-name.” Izuku smiled, trying to assure her. It was hard to focus on his words and not her though, distracting him. “Are you alright? Did the villain hurt y-“

“HE’S NOT A VILLAIN!” The girl suddenly screamed in his face, making him jump a mile in his skin as she started sobbing harder. “P-Please! Don’t hurt him! He’s n-not- He’s not a v-villain! My dad isn’t a v-villain! Please!”

“Y-Your… your dad?!” Izuku asked as he went wide eyed, looking over to where he last saw the villai- The victim. “What happened?”

“I d-don’t… w-w-we were j-just eating…. Having fun, it w-was our day out t-together…” The girl sniffled, wiping her eyes as she looked down. “He was having a h-hard day, he w-was frustrated but still showing me a g-good day cause I wanted to s-spend time with him a-a-and then those w-weird black lights came out of n-nowhere and-“

“This happened.” Izuku finished, getting a nod from her.

“P-Please don’t… don’t h-hurt him, he’s n-not a v-v-villain.”

“….What’s your name?” Izuku asked, kneeling down beside her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

“M-Mina A-Ashido, why?”

“….Well Ashido…” Izuku smiled softly at her, hoping it was as reassuring as he hoped. “I promise, before today is over, you’ll have your dad back, safe, alive, and I won’t let him be persecuted for this.

“Y-You will?”

“Yes, now go hide somewhere safe!” Izuku instructed, standing up. “I’ll find you after. I’ll do my best not to hurt him but he probably won’t pay me the same courtesy!”

Mina nodded in understanding before she ran off, running down the stairs. With a deep sigh, Izuku cursed his luck. He couldn’t just beat this villain down like usual now.

But he was fired up inside unlike ever before, because now he knew an innocent man needed his help. With that thought he appeared in front of the victim in no time, floating with a graceful and powerful presence.

“Hey! You! You gotta stop this rampage!” He shouted out, only to then have to avoid a stream of acid that came for him. He used his speed to zoom to the other side, facing the man head on and seeing his angry dead eyes. ‘No way am I risking finding out if the acid will kill me.’ “Guess we’re doing this the hard way then.” 

The changed man growled.

  
“You want to fight, mister Ashido? Then let’s fight!”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk to me on discord? You can find me at Syber Space:  
> https://discord.gg/aSMswsv
> 
> You may also be able to find me on Epsi's Hoard if you're lucky:  
> https://discord.gg/thehoard


End file.
